Reconsidering
by IcBlue-Dmoness
Summary: REVISED, EDITED and COMPLETE! the digidestined are back, spying on Oikawa. Tai and Sora are out looking for Nuriko, when Sora starts reconsidering her relationship with Matt and Tai.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon characters.  They belong to companies such as Bandai, WB 50, etc.  

Rating: PG

Ships: Taiora, Mimato

Reconsidering…

**__**

By: TaioraCrazedGirl 

_(THIS TAKES PLACE BEFORE YAMATO'S CONCERT) _

**_*_**_Flashback*****_

_Sora's standing at the back entrance of Matt's big concert. _

_A young man's voice rang out through the road, "Sora, wait up!" "Huh? Oh, Tai!" Sora replied. Then she starts to blush. _

_"Something smells good!" replied the little lizard like digimon beside Tai. _

_Gabumon comes onto the scene and starts to talk, "Matt's busy getting ready but I'll take those to him!…  ummm..." _

_"I'll bet you will!…No way! I bet you'll eat the whole thing yourself!" says Biyomon. _

_Gabumon tries to cover up the truth by saying, "Hey! I resent that! I'm on a diet!"_

_Then Tai and Sora's conversation picks up again. "So, um..Sora…are u going to the concert with anybody? I mean not that it matters to me…I'm just wondering." Taichi asks. Sora broke Tai's heart when she told him that she wanted to be available incase Matt was free afterwards. _

_He replied back with a hint of resentment in his voice, "Oh, I see…Matt huh?" And Sora didn't know what to say._

_"It's ok…" he said as he soothed her. _

_Sora asked, " are u mad at me Tai?" _

_"No, of course not! Now get in there and say 'hi' to Matt for me!" _

_"Thanks Tai!" Then unfortunately, Agumon interrupts the moment by asking Sora to leave the cookies for them. She laughs and tells him, she'll make him some special ones. _

_Tai replies, "I'll be waiting…"_

_*End Flashback*_

----

Sora and Matt got together for a couple of months. One day when the digidestined were spying on Owikawa to make sure he doesn't go to the digital world, T.K. comes up to them (the original digidestined minus Tai and Sora and the new digidestined) and asks the rest of the digidestined where Tai and Sora were. Izzy tells him that they were out following the girl Nuriko to see if anything happened to her. 

----

Sora was thinking to herself about how Tai and Matt fought all the time back in the digital world and now they are such good friends, as she followed Tai and Agumon. Sora's thought was trailed off as Tai asked her a question. 

"Hey Sora?" he was staring intently on her red ruby eyes.

"Yes Taichi?" She replied dreamily

Tai frowned.  Sora looked like she was in a drunken stupor and asked her if she was ok. 

"Yea, I'm ok." She replied realizing that she was in an embarrassing state. "You don't have to worry about me Tai."

"Um…. ok…" he replied in an uncertain tone. Then he continued to ask her as to the whereabouts of Nuriko since he lost track of her.   
  


When she finally realized what Tai was saying, she yelled, "Tai how could you not keep an eye on her!" Her ruby eyes were on fire. " Were you staring at some bimbo walking down the street half-dressed!?!?!"

Tai winced.  "SORA! Calm-down.  I just lost track of Nuriko because I almost tripped on this stupid rock. When I look back up, she was gone! Is that a good enough explanation for you?" said Tai shocked at her outburst. 

After Sora calmed down a little and apologized for her little outburst, they kept searching for Nuriko. Little did they know that she was back at home. After a few hours of wandering the streets, they got exhausted and took a break on a near by bench. Tai gave a long sigh, and relaxed his aching muscles, and looked over to Sora who was sitting beside him. To, him she looked like a beautiful angel that he could never get his hands on. 

The sun's rays outlined her face perfectly and her auburn hair matched the color of fire. Sora stared off into the distance lost in thought.  _Her eyes were like gleaming rubies in the sunlight_, Tai noticed.  She had a tight fitting shirt, and a short red skirt that stopped around mid-thigh that showed off her well toned legs.

Sora turned her head and realized that Tai was staring at her and she started to blush. "Tai?"

"Yeah?" her replied, not realizing that she caught him staring at her. When reality finally hit him, he turned bright red. "I…I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…" he stumbled around his words.  Tai could feel his face burning up. 

_'He looks so cute when he's blushing! Wow… that was really random.  But then again, he's always cute.'_ Sora thought, continuing the flow of thoughts.  Soon her thoughts led her to a dead end.  _'I really love him and I would do anything for him… Why am I thinking such thoughts?  I thought I was faithful to Yamato… but a girl can think what she likes right?…'_   She started to contradict her self in her mind.  A debate was going on between Tai and Matt in her mind.  As she surveyed Tai, it was totally clear as to which boy her heart belongs to. 

Sora felt her face heat up at the million thoughts running through her head.  _'Why am I so nervous all of a sudden? Tai's my best friend and nothing more.'_ She thought, trying to get the thoughts of lust out of her head.  '_Matt's my boyfriend and I can't break his heart.  I'm happy with him too… I guess.'_

Tai was still blushing, as was Sora. On the bench beside Tai, Agumon was sleeping, since he was exhausted from the walk. He finally woke up because it was getting too quiet.  He thought something might have happened to Tai and Sora and decided to keep an eye out for them and to wake up.  "Hey Tai? HEY TAI!!!"

Tai snapped out of his daydream and stopped blushing. "Huh? Oh…Agumon, you're awake! What is it little buddy?" Agumon was too tired to keep walking around so he suggested that maybe they should go home and try searching for Nuriko early tomorrow morning. It was starting to get dark.

Sora replied, "Your right Agumon. I didn't even notice that it was getting dark! My mom will probably be worried about me. I'll talk to u guys later!! Bye Tai." Sora stood up and ran in the direction of her apartment. 

"Bye… Sora…." Tai said into the wake that Sora had created. He had very strong feelings for Sora over the years but just couldn't express them to her because he was afraid of rejection. 

By the time he mustered up enough courage to ask her to Matt's concert, it was too late. She had her heart set on Matt. Matt had returned her feelings in the same way unfortunately and Tai didn't have a chance.  So, he took his medicine like a man and kept a happy face on for Sora and Matt.

----

After Sora said bye to Tai, she took off in the direction of her apartment. She didn't want anymore embarrassing situations. She soon slowed down to a walk when she was out far enough from Tai.  On the walk home, unfortunately for her, Tai was still on her mind.  _'Why do I have these feelings for him? He's just my friend. He probably thinks of us as friends and nothing more.  He has not made the slightest move towards me, or made no signal that he has other feelings for me.  Anyways, I have Matt with me and I do like him.' _

Sora stopped walking for a second and looked up at the darkening sky.  _'My heart will be with the person I love.  And that person who has captured my heart has been with me my whole life. Ever since we were little, he has been there for me…'_ she finally admitted to herself.  Sora finally reached her destination- home- and walked through the door.  

----

After Sora left, Tai walked home with Agumon. 

"Tai are u ok?  You don't look so good." The little digimon said as he walked by Tai's side.

"Yea I'm ok Agumon. I'm just thinking." 

"About what Tai?" 

Tai laughed and answered his question. "Nothing that worries you Agumon…nothing that worries you…" 

They finally arrived home. When he entered the house, Kari came up to him, asking him how everything went.  Apparently, after waiting for a little bit, the rest of the digidestined who were spying on Oikawa went home.  

Tai took Kari to his room and closed the door behind him once Agumon was in the room.  He decided to explain everything to Kari in his room just incase his parents came through the door.  Tai lied down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling too tired to explain everything.  All of a sudden, a pillow smacked him in the side of his face. "HEY!!!" Tai screamed attempting to make a grab at the pillow in Kari's hands. 

Kari just giggled and continued asking him what he did this whole time. Tai finally mustered up the energy and told her about following Nuriko and then about losing track of her and trying to find her again. He was careful not to include the parts about Sora and his wild thoughts.

"Then why are u so late in coming home Tai? It seems like your search didn't take too long." Kari inquired as Tai's room door opened with a 'creak.'  Gatomon entered the room and curled up onto Kari's lap.

" I came home late because Sora and I took a break on a near by bench and Agumon ended up falling asleep. So, we had to wait for him to wake up." 

Kari eyed him suspiciously- she had a feeling that he was not telling the whole truth but didn't pester him about it. She knew that Tai had a crush on Sora but she didn't know how deep it went. She was finally satisfied with her answer and left his room.  Tai stared out his room window; letting his thoughts roam free, and he took in the beauty of the night sky as it covered the whole town in darkness. 

----

The next morning, Sora got up and dressed because she had to find Nuriko once again.  She was slightly nervous at seeing Tai because she finally realized she had feelings that went deeper than friendship for Tai and she knew if she saw him, she'd loose control.

At Tai's house, Tai was up just like Sora but the one difference was that there were a lot of crashes and screams. They were all mainly Tai's. He was in a rush to get ready because he needed to find Nuriko- his excuse- but mainly because he knew that Sora would never get off his case if he didn't.  Plus, a small part of him wanted to see her again.  

The night before, Sora was on his mind all night long.  He just couldn't get her out of his head no matter what he tried.  After dwelling on his feelings for quite a while, he came to the realization that he truly loved Sora.  

He decided to tell her today thinking that even if he waited for another year to tell Sora, it wouldn't make any difference because she would probably be with Matt then and would probably have even stronger feelings for him.  Therefore the only reasonable thing to do was to tell her later today and get it over with.  In his mind, he was preparing for rejection.  He said to himself that he still be happy for her no matter what. 

He finally got ready and started walking out the door.

"And where do u think your going off to?" a voice behind him called.

"Oh, Kari I have to go find Nuriko since I lost track of her yesterday, so now I'll be on my way. See you later." 

"All right. Bye Tai." 

Kari and the other digidestined were going to keep an eye out for Mummymon and Arukenimon today.  She went back inside and got her things ready to take a bath.

Tai ran down the streets eager to get to Sora's house, but first he wanted to stop by a flower shop. He was glad that there were at least 2 flower shops in the city because he couldn't very well show his face in Sora's flower shop and ask her for flowers.  That would just give the wrong impression.  

He walked in to the nearest flower shop that came on his way and made sure it wasn't the Takenouchi family flower shop. He asked the lady behind the counter for a combination of red, yellow and white roses with decorated ribbons. He got his order, paid the bill and ran the rest of the way to Sora's with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. 

He stopped in front of Sora's apartment door panting.  He saw Sora's shoes on the foot rug in front of the door.  That indicated that she was in.  Or was she? Tai frowned.  '_I cannot second-guess myself now.  It's too late for that.  This is your only chance Kamiya.  Don't mess it up! It's all or nothing!' _He thought to himself, trying to muster up the courage to ring the doorbell.  Tai slowly lifted his hand up to the doorbell and pressed it.  

It rang.

Inside the house, Sora- who was in her room- heard the bell ring. "I'll be right there!" she yelled. Unfortunately Tai was too nervous thinking if Sora was home or not to hear Sora calling. Sora rushed down the stairs and opened the door.

Tai heard the door open and put the flowers behind his back. He saw Sora waiting at the door. Tai just stared at her, drinking in her beauty as if seeing it for the first time.  '_Snap out of it!  Now's your chance to tell her.' _He thought, shaking his head slightly.

"Tai? Oh my gosh, I am late am I not? I am so sorry Tai; I thought I was on time.  What time where we supposed to meet?…" Sora went on rambling all the excuses she could think of while Tai just kept staring in awe.  She finally realized that Tai was early and blushed in embarrassment.  

She realized Tai was not responding to anything she was saying and called out to him.  "Tai?"  No response. "HEY TAI!" 

"Huh?" 

"You zoned out on me. Are you ok?" 

"Yea, I'm fine." Tai started grinning- his nerves were getting the best of him- and was making him look like a fool. "I want to talk to you before we go look for Nuriko.  Is that all right?" He didn't wait for a response.  "Oh, and, um…these are for you too…." Tai said as he gave the flowers to Sora while his face turned red. 

"Oh, thanks Tai…um, what are they for?" she asked giving him a questioning glance.  "I know you just don't give out flowers to people just like that… unless… You've gone crazy!  I knew it!" Sora said laughing.  Tai glared at her but cracked a smile anyways.  Unfortunately it didn't ease his nerves one bit.  

"No, that's not the reason." Tai said, getting serious again.  Sora saw the solemn look on his face and stopped laughing.  _'Kamiya, now's your chance…' _Tai thought, but ended up loosing his nerves. '_Oh, I can't do it…I'll just tell her later…'_ "Um…those flowers are for saying sorry about loosing Nuriko. Hehe…." He said instead, rubbing the back of his head.

Sora frowned.  _'I think the flowers are for something else though.  If he wants to tell me, he will.'_ She thought, deciding not to pester him about it.  "Oh! Thanks Tai!" she said as she gave Tai a hug. 

They broke apart and Tai felt his cheeks burn crimson.  _'What's happening to me? I'm turning into mush when I see her! This is bad!'  _Tai thought.

"Oh! I didn't even invite you inside.  My carelessness and I. Come in Tai, I still have to get ready and then we can leave." Tai nodded in response.  Sora let Tai in and then she closed the door. 

Tai walked in and sat on the couch as Sora ran upstairs to get ready. She packed a few things in her backpack and came downstairs. She saw Tai sitting on the couch and snuck up on him.

Tai was thinking about how to tell Sora his feelings and mentally screaming at himself for loosing his nerve when he felt a pair of soft hands wrap around him. Then all of a sudden, he started laughing because Sora was tickling him. He ended up laughing till his sides hurt.

"HAHA!! Sora stop!! Mercy!! Mercy! Please stop!!!! HAHAH!" She wanted to hang out with him like she used to, at least that was her reason for goofing off.  

After Sora stopped tickling Tai, she jumped over the couch and sat beside him. "So…can you tell me what you wanted to say earlier?  You did say you wanted to talk to me." 

"Oh…right…" Tai's hands clammed up and he started to feel beads of sweat on his forehead.  

"Tai? Ur face is all red…" 

"I'm fine Sora… I was thinking," 

"Yes?" 

"I forgot Koromon at home! Can we go back home before we go looking for Nuriko?" Tai said as jumped up from the couch a little too enthusiastically.

Sora was just giggling at Tai as he jumped up from the couch like it was on fire.  Sora was just about to answer 'yes' to Tai's question when the doorbell rang.  Sora went to answer the door. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Kari standing there with Koromon in her hands. He jumped on to Sora's head and sat there. "Hey!" Sora said, then she giggled. "Thanks Kari." She said, turning to the brown haired girl. 

"No problem Sora!" Then Kari ran off.

Sora came back inside as the door closed behind her. Koromon was lifted off her head and given to Tai. "Koromon! Hey buddy. Sorry about leaving you at home. You were sleeping.  I was planning to come home and pick you up before Kari left the house."  Tai said, lying right through his teeth.  He was in a rush to see Sora and ended up forgetting everything else. Poor Koromon believed that white lie and jumped into Tai's hands.

Sora and Tai left the apartment complex and went down the street Nuriko was located at.  Sora and Tai went and looked in all the places they could think Nuriko could be at.  After a few hours of wandering aimlessly around town, the two teens stopped by on a bench for a break.  Koromon jumped out of Sora's backpack and told them that Nuriko might be back home. Sora and Tai looked at each other.  They didn't think of that at all. 

Koromon jumps back into Sora's bag, she picks the bag up and the two teens start walking again.  They walk to Nuriko's house, and to their surprise and delight, Nuriko is safe at home. Tai and Sora were happy to have found her at last and started to head to the location where the other digidestined were waiting for them. 

On their way, they sat down for a bit to eat on a bench that faced a forest.  They still had enough time to stop for a quick lunch break. Koromon ate about half the food Sora brought and then went to back to sleep in Sora's bag since it was warm in there. After Tai and Sora finished their meal, they sat there in silence for a few minutes waiting for the other person to say something. There was a slightly uncomfortable silence that enveloped both teenagers.  

As Tai sat there beside Sora in silence, her face slowly crept back into his mind, consuming his thoughts.  _'Now I have her alone and Koromon's not there to disturb us.  Now is my chance to tell her!'_ His body started to glow with a faint orange color- thankfully Sora didn't catch sight of this- as he was gathering up courage to tell Sora his feelings.  

"Sora, will u come with me for a second?" 

"Sure Tai."

Sora picked up her bag- with koromon inside- and followed Tai. Tai led her through the forest, and they walked for a bit. Tai took Sora through the forest till they reached the other end.  On the other side of the forest was the most beautiful site that Sora had ever seen.  

That place had rolling hills with lush green grass everywhere.  It was a wide-open space in the middle of the forest. The sky shined with radiance and showed its beautiful colors.  There were butterflies fluttering all over the place. 

When Sora saw the scene, her breath was taken away. "Do u like it?" Tai asked.

"Like it? Tai, like isn't even close to a word that describes this place, it's like a place in a fairy tale, not reality.  Are u sure that we're not in the digital world?" 

"We're not in the Digital World!  This is nowhere near the digital world.  I found this place by myself." He said, pride evident in his voice.  "And know one knows about it except me! Now of course, you know." 

"Um…Sora? I have something important to ask you," Tai continued.

"Well? Just don't stand there Tai, tell me." Sora urged on.  

"Huh? Oh…right!" He decided to start of with a little guessing game to ease his nerves once again.

"Well you see, there's this girl in school that I like," 

Sora, even though she would never admit it, felt her heart slowly slipping away from her.  _'Tai is my best friend and it is his wish to be with whom ever he wants to be with…anyway I still have Matt by my side.'_ She thought, trying to reassure herself.  She decided to stay and listen through Tai's problems like a good friend, than running back home and crying.

Tai continued without taking a second glance at Sora.  "Well, since you're a girl, I was thinking of asking u how I should tell her my feelings, and I couldn't very well ask Mimi because she's in America and Kari wouldn't keep her mouth shut if I told her and I couldn't go to any of the boys because they aren't girls! Hehe…" Tai dragged on, trying to buy some time to get his thoughts together.  

He turned towards Sora when he didn't hear any response from her.  He saw her eyes fill with tears, and he immediately knew that by playing this guessing game it gave her the wrong impression.  Then he frowned.  Her tears disappeared altogether and she started laughing, pretending nothing's wrong.

"You know Tai, what you should do is to go up to her, have a strong heart and tell the girl how u feel. There's nothing to loose.  After all, who couldn't fall for a guy like you?" she asked, flashing a sad smile his way.  He kept his stone face.  "After that, it's all up to fate. If she returns your feelings, then it's your luck, but if she doesn't return it, then it is her loss, because who ever gets you will be one lucky person, because you are one of the best people I know.  If she denies you, then don't feel bad about it because there will be someone out there that will be just right for you. You just have to follow your heart till it leads you to that one girl who will be the light in your life."  Sora said, speaking from the heart.  She gathered up the broken pieces of her heart and gave him a small smile.

"Thanks Sora! Now I know what to do." Tai exclaimed.

"Tai, there's one more thing, who is this girl?" 

"Huh? Um…well, u see…it's um…." 

"Stop stalling Kamiya and tell me!" By this time, she was angry.  Angry at the girl who took her first love away.  She thought she loved Matt, but apparently it was just lust.  

"Ok…" he said putting his hands up in defense. "Um…Sora?" 

"Yes?"  She asked, looking up at him.

"I..I…. love…love…" _'Come on Kamiya! You can do this' _Tai thought to himself.  "Sora, I love you."

Sora was speechless.  After a minute, what Tai said sunk into her brain, his words healing her broken heart. "Tai, you know how long I have waited to hear those words from your mouth? I love you too… I love you too…" she said, trailing off.  She looked back at him and asked, "Why didn't u tell me sooner?" 

"Well, you were dating Matt and…. wait, what are u going to do about Matt? If you love me, then what about Matt?"

Sora told Tai how she felt about him and Matt. "Well you see Tai, it's a long story… I guess my dream of Matt and me was just a crush…I really loved you and I didn't listen to my heart. I waited for you Tai, but apparently, you were not ready then.  So I went to Matt.  I thought I loved him, but now I see that my heart belonged to you the whole time.  Oh…Tai, I'm so sorry about every thing that I did to hurt you!" Then hugged him. 

Tai was grinning the whole time.  He grabbed her by the waist, picked her off the ground and spun her around in the air.  He did not care what Sora did in the past, maybe a little, but it all right because he finally got what he wanted- Sora by his side, as his girlfriend.

Tai brought Sora closer to him, as he leaned in to kiss her.  Their faces were inches apart and Sora slowly closed her eyes, waiting in anticipation.  Tai put his rosy lips on top of hers and drank in her taste.  They stayed like that- locked together in love, mind and soul- for a few minutes. Then they broke the kiss off reluctantly. _'I haven't felt that way ever before.  When I kiss Matt, I never get that reaction.'_

"Hey Sora, how about finding the others now? We found Nuriko, and now we can help the others." 

"Good idea Tai." Sora picked the bag that koromon was sleeping in and put it on her shoulder.  She took Tai's hand in hers and they both exited the forest hand in hand.

----

"Be quiet Davis! Owikawa might here you!" T.K. whispered sharply, trying to quiet Davis since he was acting like a klutz and was banging into things. 

"Hey! T.S., you can't tell me what to do!" Davis countered.

Then Kari butted in. "Davis, can you please be a little careful?" Davis was blushing real hard now. "Sure…sure Kari…anything for you." He said giving a sickeningly sweet smile.  

----

Koromon was one heavy sleeper because he still hadn't woken up. The other digidestined were slowly coming in view.  "Uhhh, Tai, maybe we should go back to acting how we were like yesterday.  If Matt or the others see us like this, then they will know something's up. I don't think that Matt would be too happy about this new development." Sora stated dropping Tai's hand. 

"Yea, I guess your right." 

Before the other digidestined spotted them, Tai gave Sora a quick kiss on the cheek, and then woke up Koromon. Unfortunately, Koromon would not wake up even if there was an earthquake.  Soon Tai was yelling.  "WAKE UP, SLEEPY HEAD!!!" 

"Huh? Hey Tai!  You don't have to scream in my ear u know! That really hurts and is very painful!" Koromon hollered back.

"Sorry little buddy…" Tai turned to Sora. "Shall we go and see the others Sora?" 

"Yea lets go… I'll race you!" Said Sora, getting a head start.  

"Darn!" Tai mumbled to himself.  "Hey! That wasn't fair. You got a head start!" Tai screamed, as he raced behind her.  They finally met up with the other digidestined and Matt hugged Sora.  Sora hugged back reluctantly and Matt felt it.  He new something was up, but did not show it.  Tai eyed Sora suspiciously and she winked at him. He got the message that she was playing along with Matt, for now, and would tell him later. 

Tai and Sora told the others they found Nuriko and she's safe and sound in her house. Just then, Sora's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Sora spoke into the phone.

"Sora?" a high-pitched voice rang out through the cell phone.  Sora could not make out whom it was. "Yes?" she replied.

"Sora!  SORA!!! I'm coming BACK TO JAPAN! Maybe for good!"  The voice on the other end screamed.  Sora finally recognized the voice and grinned.  

"That's great Mimi!  I can't wait to see you here." Sora said, not wanting to scream through the phone in front of the other digidestined.  

"I can't talk for long because I have to catch my flight so I'll see u guys in another 20 hours!  BYE." Mimi said.  

"Bye Mimi! See ya in a few hours!" Sora screamed back into the phone, her voice filled with excitement.  After Sora hung up, she looked at Matt and saw him blushing lightly.  She shot him a questionable glance.

Sora told the others that Mimi would be landing in Japan sometime tomorrow and that her parents are thinking about moving back to Japan for good.   Sora eyed Matt from the corner of her eye and saw his face turn crimson.  _'What is with him?  Does he have feelings for Mimi?_' Sora thought, a smile tugging at her lips.  Matt saw Sora looking at him and he immediately quelled his thoughts about Mimi.  

Matt thought to himself_. 'Why am I so anxious to see Mimi…?'_

----

The next day:

The sound of a plane landing caught Sora, Tai, Matt and Kari's attention. The other digidestined had other engagements so they could not make it to welcome Mimi. The four teenagers caught a glimpse of pink hair and ran towards their friend. Mimi got her luggage from the luggage pick up and dragged her stuff to where the others were waiting. Mimi smiled at them and asked where everyone was. 

"The others had things to do and couldn't make it Mimi." Sora said giving a sad smile to the girl. Tai drove the others to Sora's house and that was where Mimi would be staying until her parents came to Japan. Her parents had last minute things to take care of but sent Mimi along ahead of them. As Mimi entered Sora's house, a big surprise party greeted her and she screamed in surprise. 

"WELCOME BACK MIMI!" Yolie screamed, giving the girl a big hug. As Matt looked on from the entrance, he felt butterflies in his stomach and he felt the room around him get hot. 

After being acquainted with everyone, Mimi decided she needed some fresh air and headed out the door. Sora saw her and stopped her by the door. 

"Oh Sora. I just need a bit of fresh air, that's all." Mimi said as she tried to brush Sora off. 

Sora nodded. "Do you want me to come with you?" 

"No that's ok Sora." Mimi said as she walked out the door. Mimi closed the door behind her softly, and sat down on the steps in front of her. She saw a blonde haired guy from the side of her vision and turned to see who it was. She was surprised to find out that it was Matt. 

"Hey Matt." Mimi said, scooting closer to the boy. Yamato smiled back. 

"Hey Mimi." He said. 

"I haven't talked to you in a long time, have I?" Mimi said once again, trying to start up a conversation. Matt shook his head. "But I'm glad to be back. With all you guys again." Mimi said.

"I'm glad too. I've missed you a lot Mimi." Matt said, all his old feelings for Mimi resurfacing. He did not know what was happening to him. _'I thought I was with Sora and I loved her…. However, she does look happier than I have seen her in a long time. Whenever she was with me, she used to have a lost look in her eyes. Now she does not have that anymore. I guess she has found something or someone that really makes her happy. Our relationship wasn't working out too good either and I could tell she wasn't too happy being with me as a girlfriend.'_ Matt thought, getting lost in his thoughts. Mimi brought him back to earth with a tap on his shoulder. 

"What is it?" Matt asked, turning to Mimi. 

"Oh nothing. It just looked liked you needed saving from your own thoughts. That's all." Mimi said grinning. "So, how's your relationship with Sora?" Mimi finally blurted out. She had been dying to ask that ever since she returned and she finally got the chance to ask Matt. 

"Oh, well it's not been too good. I am afraid I have just pushed her farther and farther. Now that I look at it, I think she's found someone else or something, cause today for the first time, she looked truly happy when I saw her." Matt said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Matt!" Mimi exclaimed laying a hand on his shoulder for comfort. 

"It's alright Mimi, cause my heart wasn't in it fully either." 

"Well, that's a surprise." Mimi said. Matt laughed. 

"To tell you the truth Mimi, someone else has been on my mind. You see, she left a few years ago, and yesterday I head she was coming back, and that made me feel like the luckiest guy alive. My life was finally coming back together. A piece of me felt lost when she left." Matt said, not wanting to reveal that it was Mimi just incase she did not return his feelings. 

"Really Matt? Do I know this girl?" Mimi asked with a hint of jealousy in her voice. Matt noticed that. 

"Are you jealous?" Matt grinned. 

Mimi huffed. "No I'm not! I'm just wondering who this damn girl is!" Mimi yelled.

That was all the courage Matt needed. He could tell Mimi liked him cause if he was telling this to Yolie or someone, they would not get angry with him over a girl. "It's you Mimi. It's you." Matt said in a quiet voice. Mimi's eyes widened. 

"Really?" Matt nodded. "Oh Matt!" she exclaimed, hugging him. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words. When I heard you got together with Sora, my heart broke. However, when I came back here, I thought I could try to get you back. I just knew that you would be the one for me!" Mimi gushed out.

Matt smiled. He leaned over and pecked her cheek lightly. "What am I going to do about Sora though?" Matt asked. 

"Well you said yourself that you think she's happy with someone else now. Why don't you ask her right now?" Mimi said. 

"No! I want to wait for a bit." Matt said. 

"Oh come on Matt! Do not be a chicken. Look, you can get it off your chest and so can Sora. I know that something's up with that girl. I talked to her once again yesterday night and she told me that she was happier than she had ever been in her whole life. I knew that something was up and you just conformed it." Mimi got up and went inside. A minute later, she returned with Sora by her side. 

"What is it Matt? Mimi said you wanted to talk to me." Sora said. 

"Uuuhhhh…." Matt started. "The thing is, I really don't know how to tell you, but I'll try. You see, Mimi and I had a long chat, and we've come to realize that we both love each other." Matt blurted out, not being able to hold it in any longer. Sora smiled. 

"Oh Matt! That is so great! I'm happy for both of you!" Sora exclaimed. 

Matt's eyes widened. "Your not mad at us?" Sora smiled. 

"Yesterday I got with Tai, and I wasn't ready to tell you yesterday. That's all." 

"Ahh… so that's why you were so happy today!" Matt said aloud. Sora nodded. 

She gave a hug to Mimi and Matt and ran inside to tell Tai and the others. As Mimi and Matt entered, they were greeted with many congratulations, hugs, and kisses_. 'Life's looking really good for me.' _Matt thought as he pulled Mimi closer and was surrounded by his close friends and family. 

***From here, the rest of the story goes on, they beat all the evil digimon, and Sora and Tai get married and the same goes for Matt and Mimi. ^_^;;;

TGC: This was my attempt at a short Taiora.  Hope you enjoyed it.  I wrote it a few years back, but it was in pieces and I never finished it. I decided to go over it and make some changes, and this is the final product.  I decided instead of making it a thousand parts, I thought it was long enough to stand by itself.  Let me know if you enjoyed this.


End file.
